


An explanation

by SloeDjinn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloeDjinn/pseuds/SloeDjinn





	An explanation

Hello all. I have been reposting a number of my stories and orphaning them as I do not wish this account associated with them, but was about to delete them from my computer forever (spring cleaning time, so to speak). But it seemed a shame that some of them would be gone forever if I did that. I was setting these stories free, as it were.

It has come to my attention that some people believe that someone else is doing this and stealing my stories. 

To clarify, the recent group of stories posted and orphaned was done by me. If someone else wants to post others, so long as they are posted as ‘orphaned’ or anonymous, that is also fine, so long as no one else tries to take credit in their own name.

I will probably delete this eventually as well.


End file.
